roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Freja Holmström
Personality Freja is a mischievous girl who usually gets herself into trouble by playing pranks on people. The pranks depend on her mood. If she’s happy, she would usually play a small prank. But if she’s feeling bad, her pranks would usually be bigger and can have serious consequences. Freja can be quite careless, and as a result, her tricks might backfire. She views good and evil as nothing more than silly alignments and that they don’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Backstory Freja was born to a middle-class family in Sweden. Her mother was a violinist, while her father worked at a bank. Being an only child, Freja found herself to be extremely bored. To compensate, she decided to play pranks on people. Her pranks ranged from harmless and playful to damaging and serious. She would usually get punished by her parents for these pranks. Realising that her parents won’t allow her to continue her tricks, Freja ran away from home at the age of 10. After years of thievery and survival, Freja came across a man who calls himself Dimitri the Great. Freja tried to steal money from him but failed to do so. Realizing that the girl had potential, Dimitri took her in as his apprentice and trained her in the art of trickery and illusion. After she mastered those skills, Freja continued her trip. At the age of 17, she arrived at Wayhaven. “Would you look at that. A nice, pleasant, and peaceful town. What it’s missing is a bit of mischief.” Resources 70 bucks a week, she gets it by stealing. Specialization She is an expert in tricking her opponent and stealing from them. Quirk Mirage Freja is able to create illusions to trick her opponent into believing something to be real when in reality it isn’t. She is able to change her illusions at will.This will end up in confusing her opponents and will allow her allies a chance to attack. Freja cannot kill people with her illusions. Her illusions have a range of 20 meters. She can create 5 small illusions, 3 medium sized illusions, and 1 big illusion. Small illusions would be something like tools and handheld weapons. They can stay for 8 turns. Medium illusions would be humans, cars, or anything of that sorts. They can stay for 5 turns. Big illusions would be stuff like houses or scenes. They can last for 3 turns. Drawbacks: Freja is horrible in hand-to-hand combat. As a result, if someone attacks her up-close, she can lose very easily. Also, because Freja can be careless, she could mess up her illusions and do things for her benefit. Versatility Freja is able to use her illusions to steal things, such as money and food, from her opponent. In addition, she is very fast, so much so that her opponent might not notice when she is stealing stuff. Example *Freja is able to create a copy or two of herself, so her opponent might confuse which Freja is real and which one is fake. *She is able to create a scene (such as a house with furniture) *Freja is able to project pain if the illusions seem like she managed to hurt them (e.g. cutting someone’s arm) Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired